


呼维护卫/ExSpecter Patronum

by violetherq



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Harry Potter Fan, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetherq/pseuds/violetherq
Summary: 为什么Harvey会穿着完美无瑕的西装溜达进爆炸现场，只为陪着他的初级律师？“你不是真实的，”Mike伤心地说，“我肯定是疯掉了。”
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 9





	呼维护卫/ExSpecter Patronum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ExSpecter Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32547) by Phoenix on cloud nine. 



> 译注：
> 
> 哈利波特梗。Harvey是Mike的守护神。
> 
> 哈利波特中召唤守护神的咒语“呼神护卫”为拉丁语“Expecto Patronum”，其中expecto为“期待”的意思，后半部分与Harvey的姓Specter很像，因此为题目来源；patronum为“守护”的意思。整句直译是“期待守护快来”，中文译为呼神护卫。本文将ExSpecter Patronum译为“呼维护卫”，既包含了Harvey哈维的名字，也与中文咒语协调。
> 
> 原文作者2014年之后再没有登录发布过任何东西，可能已经退圈。因此授权申请一直没有得到回复。所以先po了，如果后面获得授权会更新上来，如果作者拒绝授权会删掉。

Mike睁开眼睛的时候，他知道一定发生了什么事儿。当他感受到粉尘落在他身上让他控制不住开始咳嗽时，他知道发生的一定不是什么好事儿。

而当他的咳嗽让他感觉自己胸口要裂开了的时候，他知道事情一定非常糟糕了。

他环视四周看到一片废墟。整个屋子乱七八糟：墙倒了一部分，屋顶几乎塌了下来，他的背包被某种石材结构压扁了。他尝试蠕动身体，发现他自己也被砖石结构困住了，压着他的结构和压着他包的类似。他尝试把它抬起来，但每次尝试都感到胸口和胳膊被剧痛穿透。

他停下来，开始尝试回忆这一切是怎么发生的。他正要和一个客户见面，是一个Harvey推给他的无偿代理案件。客户的房子被判定为危房，因此他想要提起诉讼。

然后发生了什么？

“别太勉强自己。”

Mike猛地回头——让自己更疼了——然后瞪大了了眼睛：他看到Harvey站在他眼前。“Harvey？”周围落下了更多的粉尘，他呛咳着问道。

“没错就是我。”Harvey说，随意地漫步到他身边，双手插在裤兜里。

Mike皱眉，“你不打算帮帮我吗？”他问道，又咳嗽了几声。

“我真的很不愿意承认这一点，孩子，但我要是能帮就帮了。”Harvey告诉他。

“什么？你这是什么意思？”Mike倒吸一口气，慌张了起来。“Harvey，帮我站起来！”

“Mike，冷静点，”Harvey靠近跪下来，保持和Mike一样高，“我不能。”

“为什么不能？”Mike可怜兮兮地问道，装作自己的声音中没有带哭腔。

“我在这里只是陪你。”Harvey说，不满地掸了掸落在自己西装上的灰尘。Mike盯着他看，为什么Harvey会穿着完美无瑕的西装溜达进爆炸现场，只为陪着他的初级律师？

“你不是真实的，”Mike伤心的说，“我肯定是疯掉了。”

“可能是你吸了那么多大麻，现在终于精神错乱了。”Harvey表示同意，“也可能是房屋坍塌的时候你狠狠地撞到头了。”

“我不……我没有房子坍塌的记忆。”Mike轻声说道，摸到了头上一块湿湿的部位，然后因为疼痛而吸了一口气。

“干得不错，天才。”Harvey翻了个白眼。

“你总是教我要按到疼为止。”Mike指出，试图做出一个狡猾的笑容，结果只是痛苦地咧了下嘴。

“嗯，那是真正的我，”Harvey告诉他，“幻觉中的我现在告诉你不要给自己增加不必要的疼痛了。而且你看看你这身衣服。”Harvey看着Mike那彻底毁掉的西装，现在轮到他听起来很痛苦了。

“不，你肯定是真实的，只有真正的Harvey才会在这种生死攸关的情况下吐槽我的外表。”Mike又一次用力，试图将砖石从他身上抬起来。“而且我不喜欢幻觉，所以你可以走了。救援来之前我自己呆着就好。”Harvey低头看他，嘴角有点伤感地向下撇。“没有人会来救我，是吗？”

“我得承认几率确实不大，”Harvey说，“但是我不相信有毫无胜算的情况存在，记得吧？”

“呃，我现在不想上星际迷航粉丝入门课程，”Mike呻吟道，“而且如果你是我脑子里想出来的话，你根本不知道有没有人会来。可能他们现在正在来的路上。你本人可能正……”Mike又呛咳了一下，打断了极度满怀希望的句子。他立刻就后悔说了这句话，他不想让Harvey知道他对他有多么强烈的信任。

“你这是完全盲目的信任。”Harvey告诉他。

“不，不是！”Mike争论道，“而且你不要读我的想法了！”他激动的说。

Harvey耸了耸肩。“我没办法啊，我就是你想出来的，所以你想什么别的事情我也会知道。因此希望你别有什么过于奇怪的幻想。”

Mike坏笑了，接着，尽管他非常讨厌想起这个画面，他还是开始想象网球俱乐部只围着毛巾的Louis。他听到Harvey的抱怨，小声窃笑了出来。“让你读我的想法！”他仿佛赢得了胜利，“你要再这么干我就把毛巾去掉。”

“你是不是傻。”Harvey呻吟道，“我又不能控制我在你脑子里听到了什么，就像你也不能控制我说什么一样。”

“但我应该能啊？”Mike说，“如果你就是我想出来的，那我完全可以想象你……不知道，比如跳舞之类的？”

“我不知道你血糖这么低是不是能想的出来。”Harvey告诉他，“不过如果你敢想象我穿着芭蕾舞裙你就被开除了。”

“好呀，真正的Harvey是不可能知道的。”Mike含混地说道，眼睛疲惫地闭上了。

“我会确保我知道的！”Harvey吼道，“该死，Mike，保持清醒！”

虽然他只是个幻觉，但他仍然有那么一种气质使得Mike顺从地睁开了眼睛。“我醒着的。”Mike告诉他，“所以这就是我想象你的原因吗？帮我保持清醒？”

Harvey耸了耸肩。“可能吧。我也挺好奇你认识那么多人，为什么会想象我。你不能想象你的女朋友来给你跳个脱衣舞之类的？或者想象Trevor狠狠打你一顿？”

Mike瞪着他，“我不知道！你肯定知道吧？”

“我可能知道为什么是我在这儿。”Harvey洋洋自得的说道，“不过这只是我的猜测。我可不知道你那个脑子每天到底在想什么，我平时也不知道。”

“好啊，万事通先生，”Mike抱怨道，“为什么是你在这儿？”

“你崇拜我。”Harvey自鸣得意地坏笑着。

“切，想得美。”Mike嘟囔道，眼睛转开。

“保持清醒。”Harvey提醒他，“要不是因为这个的话，那我为什么在这儿？”

Mike脑子中滑过一系列答案：我在你身边感觉最安全；你已经救过一次我的命；我信任你；你能把一切都变好。所有这些他都不想在他老板身边直接说出来。

“噢，这些想法可真可爱。”Harvey稍微带点嘲笑地说道。

“不要再读我的思想了！”Mike喊道，“我不知道你为啥在这儿，如果你只是为了气我的话，那祝贺你已经成功了。现在让我一个人待会儿。”

“不行的，Mike，”Harvey告诉他，脸上带着抱歉的表情。“我得保证你不会死。”

“那你要怎么保证？”Mike粗暴地说。“没错你是肉身的，但是我高度怀疑你是否能把我从这里拖出去或帮我求援。”

“肉身的？我是啥，你的守护神吗？”（1）

（译注1：哈利波特中把有实体的守护神称为肉身的守护神。该说法在《哈利波特与凤凰社》中第八章哈利在魔法部进行听证时出现。）

“事实上，我——等等，你是刚刚承认了你是哈利波特粉丝吗？”

“就像你之前说的，我不是真正的Harvey。我只是看到你的脑子里的想法，找出来那些相关的片段。”

Mike哼了哼，“随便吧。反正我要告诉Donna你喜欢哈利波特。呼维护卫！”

“不错，”Harvey翻了个白眼。“Donna不会相信你的——你有证据吗？”Harvey坏笑着问他。

“你刚刚……哦，是哦……那你快闭嘴吧。我都受伤快死了，你就让我安静地胡思乱想吧。”Mike作势生气地说。让他吃惊的是，Harvey在他旁边的尘土中坐了下来。“你这样会毁掉你的西装的。”Mike沉闷地指出。

“你给我出钱换西装就好了。”Harvey告诉他，“现在，起身。”

“什么？”Mike转头看他。“我现在被困住了Harvey！你要是想搬开这块石头那你尽管试试！”

“Mike，你能做到的。”Harvey认真地说。“我很想帮忙的，但我担心我一尝试就会消失。”

“什么意思？”Mike尖声问道。

“我觉得你现在太虚弱了，不足以真的让我变成实体，你觉得呢？”Harvey指出。“一旦你的大脑用力过猛我就会消失。”

“好吧，”Mike紧张地念叨道，“那……你就去那边站着，什么都不要做。”

“噢，你的意思是你不想让我消失吗？”Harvey自豪地坏笑着。

“闭嘴。”Mike嘟囔道，“什么也不要碰。”

“好的，先生。”Harvey盯着Mike，“说真的，你必须得起来。”

“我正在努力呢，”Mike争辩道，“但我的胳膊和头都很疼，而且我被困住了！”

“慢慢地把你的左胳膊从地上抬起来。”Harvey告诉他，一边又走到近处。Mike动了左胳膊，同时发出小声的呜咽。“不错，”Harvey温柔地说道，“现在试试用左手撑地，让自己坐起来。另一只手也试试撑起来。”

“Harvey我做不到。”Mike呜咽道。他的手掌上全是血，很滑，他自己都不知道这血是哪里流出来的。

“你做得到的。”Harvey的声音让他整个人平静下来。“来这里。”

Harvey的手伸了出来，但又收了回去。同时Mike喊道“不要！”之后他立刻脸红了，低下了头。“我不想让你消失。”

“那你就要保持清醒，直到真正的我来救你。”

Mike喷了口气，“无意冒犯，不过我十分怀疑你能像穿着闪耀铠甲的骑士一样来救我。”

“我和你了解的信息一样多。”Harvey告诉他，“但是既然你把我想象成了我的样子，你觉得真正的我会把你丢在这里不管吗？”

Mike耸了耸肩，“我不知道，你刚才那句话太复杂了，我好累。”

“保持清醒，照我说的做。”Harvey告诉他，“撑起身体让自己坐起来。快这样做。”他坚持道。Mike呻吟着，但他还是把两个手掌都平放在周围的碎石中。他用力将自己撑起，然后听到了一声尖叫，呲了下牙。之后他反应过来尖叫是他自己发出的，脸部又抽搐了一下。

“Harvey。”他啜泣了一声。

“我懂的，孩子，我很抱歉。”Harvey说，他的声音听起来比Mike之前听他说过的任何一句话都更痛苦也更真诚。“我知道真正的我现在正在帮忙找你。我肯定跟他们说了你在见客户，他们会发现这个地址的房子塌了。但是在他们来之前你得自救。你能做到吗？”

Mike又呻吟了一声，但是点了点头，成功地坐了起来，把身上的一大块石头推了下去。

“好孩子。”Harvey自豪地说道。“现在，你只要试着挪个地方，你能做到吗？”Mike摇了摇头，背靠在一个柱子上休息。“那没关系，这样他们也能找到你的。”Harvey安慰地说道。“但是你得保持清醒，这样等他们来了你可以出声求救。”Harvey环视了一下四周，“我再也不让你去见客户了。”

“我对你的熟悉程度有点吓到我了，我居然可以清晰地把你想象出来，”Mike疲惫地说，“而且我想象的你在这种情况下还告诉我这是我的错。”

“这是Jake Henshaw的错。”Harvey生气地说。“而且我确定真正的我能明白这一点然后去告他，而不是帮他告别人。显然判定这个房子是危房的人是正确的。”

“所以Jake在哪儿？”Mike一边四处环视一边问道。

“你先到的，孩子。”Harvey指出。他低头看了看，皱起了眉头。“你需要保持清醒并更努力地想象，要不你就得习惯安静地自己呆着了。”Harvey举起他半透明的手说道。

Mike脸色变白，紧紧地闭上了眼睛，显然在努力想象。“我不想让你走。”他轻声说，同时又很讨厌自己听起来如此绝望、如此需要人陪。“求你留在这儿。”

“只要你能保持半清醒的状态我就会在的。”Harvey许诺道。整个楼轻微地晃了一下，地板下面传出来了听起来很不祥的声音。“孩子，我们可能得移动一下了。”

“你抱起我飞出去怎么样？”Mike慢吞吞地说道，“鬼魂儿不是一般都这么干吗？”

“我是幻觉，不是鬼魂。”Harvey告诉他，“而且你需要移动。加油，我知道你能做到的。准备好了吗？”

“Harvey我好累！”Mike带着哭腔说。“我现在不想让人指挥我干这干那。我要想象个别人！”

“那祝你好运。”Harvey念叨道，双手插兜盯着Mike，表情逐渐变得担忧了起来。“Mike，Mike停下。”他说。

“不要读我的想法了，Harvey。”Mike低声说，努力地想象。

“说真的，Mike，你不想让你的父母出现在这里的。”Harvey告诉他，不断地想要伸手拍拍他的肩膀却又阻止了自己，因为自己不能碰Mike而生气。

“为什么不能？”Mike喊道，“我浑身疼，我很害怕，而且我想要能安慰我的人。而且既然我都有幻觉了，正好可以看看我平时看不到的人。”

“Mike，你父母已经去世了。”Harvey温柔地说，“你有很多年没见过他们，也没听过他们的声音。你知道在这种情况下想象出他们需要多么强的专注力吗？再容忍我一会儿，好吗？”

Mike叹了口气，点了点头。“我真的好累。”Mike告诉他。

“Mike，你需要移动一下。”Harvey催促他，“为我这么做，好吗？”

Mike点了点头，再一次努力将自己撑起来。他成功地起来了一半，然后又滑了下去。“我做不到，Harvey，”他低声说，“对不起。”

“没关系，”Harvey轻柔地说，“我觉得真正的我应该快到了。”

“你不会穿着西装冒险进来的。”Mike念叨道。

“为了你我会的。”Harvey告诉他，“而且你以后也不能拿这句话嘲笑我，因为我不是真正的我，这一切都是你自己想象出来的。”

“永远都是律师。”Mike轻声说，眼睛逐渐闭上。他听到底下传来了声响，砰砰敲击的声音和人们的喊声。“是你来了吗？”

“很有可能。”Harvey的声音非常轻，“Mike，你快睡着了，保持清醒，要不我就消失了。”

“对不起。”Mike念叨道。他睁开眼睛，盯着他的幻觉，“谢谢你陪着我。”

Harvey的嘴角翘了起来，“不是我自己选择的。坚持一下，我马上就到了。”

“谢谢你陪着我。”Mike重复了一遍。附近有一扇门被撞开，嘈杂的声音涌入了房间，充满了他的耳朵。

“Mike Ross吗？”一个消防员焦急地看着他，同时一个医护人员冲上来检查，确定他们可以搬动他。

“是的。”Mike小声说。有人把一个护颈固定在他的脖子上，他四处张望着。没有Harvey。“Harvey在哪儿？”Mike问道，“他也在这里，你们得保证他的安全。”

“Harvey Specter吗？”消防员问他。Mike点了点头。“他在外面。我们的一个警员在控制着他，要不他就和我们一起冲进来了。他不在这里。检查下他头上是不是有伤！”消防员冲着医护人员喊道，医护人员轻蔑地看了他一眼，表明她已经检查过了。

“我照他说的做了。”Mike在被固定到担架上时念叨道，“我移动了……我把石块从身上推下去了……”

之后他终于昏了过去。

当他再次清醒过来时，完全没有感到疼痛。可能是给他打了麻药吧。他小声呻吟了一下。

“Mike？”他睁开眼睛，发现Harvey又一次出现在他身边。

“Harvey，”他呼出一口气，微笑了起来，“我移动了，我照你说的做了。”

“Mike？”Harvey又说了一遍，看起来十分迷惑，“我没有让你移动啊。”

“你让了！你说……”Mike声音逐渐变小，向四周看了一圈。“我这是在医院。”

“是的，”Harvey说，看起来有点生气，“而客户并不在。”

“Jake？”Mike说，“他在哪儿？”

“他及时逃出来了。”Harvey皱着眉头告诉他。“那个狗娘养的，他没有打急救电话，因为他不想让人知道他的楼可能砸死人了。”Harvey突然停了下来，低头看着自己的胳膊，因为Mike把自己的手放在了他的胳膊上。“怎么了？”

“你是我的守护神！”Mike说道，有点呆呆的，可能是因为醒得太快了。“呼维护卫！”他小声笑了一下。

“好吧，我非常确定应该是叫‘呼神护卫’。我来叫医生。”

“你是真的，对吧？”Mike有点迫切地问道，“你是真的？”

“我非常确定我是真的，孩子。”Harvey告诉他，同时不停地按呼叫医生的按钮。

“别离开。”Mike轻声说道。他飞快的把手收了回来，免得Harvey会消失。

“嘿，看着我。”Harvey说。Mike抬头看着他，吃惊地发现放在他胳膊上的手坚定而真实。“我哪里也不会去的。”

Mike点了点头，突然将头歪向了一边。“你真的喜欢哈利波特！”他惊叹到，“我就知道！我打赌你的守护神一定是熊之类的，或者狮子。对，我猜肯定是狮子。要不然就是黑豹之类的。Donna的一定是水獭，就跟赫敏的一样，要不然就是狐狸。”

“是这样么？”Harvey答应道，更焦急地按按钮。“你好像很认真地想过这件事。你的会是什么？”

“你。”Mike简短地说。  
“这真的是个好的选择吗？”Harvey轻柔的问道。

“是呀。”Mike很轻松地回答。“不过没关系，你短时间内不会面对摄魂怪的。”

“那可不好说。”Harvey在医生进来的同时说道，“跟你在一起什么事儿都有可能。”

“那你也会赢的。”Mike说，在医生在的时间里全程紧紧抓着Harvey，只是为了确保他的Harvey是完全肉身的。


End file.
